Forbidden Love
by 00Firefly
Summary: Most Love is Forbidden, people just don't realize it. When Flippy and Flaky ruin their parents chances of marriage things will not go well, and its up to them to save it. Will things go well? Or fall into ashes.  Disclaimer, i don't own HTF
1. Prologue

**A/N **

**I got the wackiest idea for a story ever yesterday so i just had to upload it! Enjoy!**

* * *

The cool afternoon breeze hit my face, as we made our way to the huge mansion. I glanced at mom who seemed just as shocked as I was. "Mom are you sure this is where he lives." I asked dumbfounded, receiving a slap on my shoulder.

"Flaky don't be rude! Of course he lives here, i've been here a couple times before." she said, ending the sentence with a wink.

"Mom thats just gross..." said I stopping in my tracks. "And why did I have to come, I could've just stayed home."

My remark caused me for her to roll her eyes. "Flaky, because I wanted you to meet the man I'm dating, and besides he has a son your age, I'm sure you two will get along fine."

"Alright mom... But it better be fun." said I, adding a sarcastic comment after. "I mean a mansion this big, isn't much fun, I've seen bigger." she sighed, and rung the doorbell. A tall man dressed in a tux answered the door gesturing for us to enter.

"I'll take your coats, miss and misses." He said. I handed him my coat, as did my mother. "Right this way you two, Sir Orzo should be here momentarily."

"Thank you Alfred." Said mom, I just nodded, as he did before he walked off. "So how do you like it?"

A sigh escaped my lips. "Same old stereotypical shit you see from any other rich person movie." I said making her scoff.

"Well whatever. Go upstairs to your right, and you'll find his son, you'll know which one it is. He loves the color green." Mom said, making me sigh. "Alfred!" she called

"Yes ma'am?"

"Please escort my daughter to Flippy's room." my heart stoped. It couldn't be. Not him... Why him... Oh god...

"Yes miss Rosso." he said. I followed behind him. The house was huge and decorated with fancy vases, sculptures, and paintings. Everything seemed so clean, and looked alike. Well except for the random green door that Alfred knocked on. "Sir Flippy, you have a guest." he shouted.

"A guest? I haven't invited anyone." his voice, his deep seductive voice. The one i hated so bad, now I'm sure it was him.

"She tagged along with her mother." Alfred took a pause, but then continued. "Miss Rosso's daughter."

"Oh my dad's girlfriend's daughter. Let her in." he called.

Alfred took out a key chain, home to what looked like thousands of keys, and picked, of course, the green one. I felt my cheeks burn when I walked in his room, for he was in his boxers. "Flaky! What the hell are you doing here!" He yelled, as he saw me.

"Nice to see you two Flippy, and you should know! My last name is the same as my mother! Stupid!"

He looked at me blankly and gasped. "Its true!"

"No shit sherlock!" he gave me an offended glare. "Sorry..."

"It's Cool." he said. After that it was silent. Too silent. Neither of us decided to break the silence, although what did break it was my mothers squeal. I jumped, and Flippy put his hand on my shoulder. "Chill redhead, they're probably at 'it' again." said Flippy, making quotation signs with his fingers.

"Ummm. One that's gross, and two I highly doubt that, I'm gonna go check it out, by dummy." I bowed as if he were royalty, receiving a sarcastic chuckle.

"I'll go with." he said, leading me out the door. I followed him downstairs and stopped at the sofa, were we saw my mother jump up and down with glee, and his father with a huge grin.

"What's going on?" we said in unison.

They stared at us, then each other, and vise versa. I was kind of nervous to hear the news. And by the look on Flippy's face he was as well.

"Kids... I-"

"He proposed! Isn't that wonderful!" She stuck out her hand making us admire the ring. I giggled nervously, and could feel the frustration and shock that flowed through Flippy. I put my hand on his shoulder but slapped it off. This is not gonna end well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay let me get some things clear. FlippyXFlakyForLife. yes the names where confusing, its just he calls the adults by the last name and the kids by their first. And Rosso is Red in Italian andOrzo is Bear in Italian. Lol i know un-original but i dont care much for last names xD. And xXVampire she-wolfXx I will update the forrest gump thing soon (: anyways enjoy**

* * *

Saturday. Oh how I dreaded the day. Even though it was a weekend I still had to get up and help mom. Especially today. The day I would have one to call dad. The day I would have one to call, an older brother. I sighed upon the thought.

I had just finished stretching when Flippy burst into my room. "Wake up beloved sister of mine." a fake smile upon his face.

"Good morning, absolute prefect brother in the world!" a frown upon mine. He chuckled. You can call this a game we play.

"Let's go help our wonderful mum on this up most wonderful day!"

"Shall we?" said I, quickly hopping of my bed.

"We shall!" he held out his hand.

"Off we go then, no time for dilly dally on this day we become siblings."

"Read my mind exactly sister dear." he said. I giggled then pushed him.

"Beat you downstairs fag-bag."

"Your on fat-ass."

"ALFRED!" We called at the same time. Alfred almost instantly showing up at the bottom of the massive marble staircase.

"Yes?"

"Start us!" Said an eager Flippy.

"Very well then master Flippy. 1... 2... 3!"

With that we took off, Flippy of course in the lead until he slipped, lucky for him I had caught him, unlucky for both of us. We ended up rolling down the stairs. Alfred worried sick.

"Are you to okay?" he asked. His face as pale as paper. I let out a fake cough. Flippy laughed but Alfred was horrified. "Mistress Flaky..."

By now both Flippy and I were cracking up. "Alfred you should know by now that Flaky and I like to play jokes on you."

I giggled. "Yea Alfred, now were's mom."

"Your mother is out in the garden. She says she wants you two on your best of behaviors today. Some of the most important people in town are coming."

"Off to the garden brother dear." said I raising an eyebrow.

"Of course!" he said and we skipped of to the garden. Alfred shocked by our randomness. "Oh dearest mother of ours. Would you be so kind as to tell us what we shall do on this most wonderfulest of wonderful days!"

Mother seemed awe-struck but the sudden gleam in her eye told me she remembered our game. "Oh you two most wonderful children, everything is ready, all that is needed is for you two, to tidy up for our wedding."

"Indeed mother! Off we go now brother no time for Dilly dally!" said I pushing my green eyed step brother.

"Bu bye beloved mother!" he called

"Bu bye my adoring children!"

We skipped off. When we got back inside the house people where flooding in with decorations, foods, and he most important the cake! A whisper escaped my lips "Yum I want some!"

"You want some?" he then pushed me. "Then GET SOME!" lucky for the guy with he cake I had tripped over my own feet, landing about five feet away from him. I let out a small whimper that caught Flippys attention. "Nope your helping yourself up."

Quickly I hoped onto my feet, stomping them rhythmically upon the polished stairs, and into my room. I lay in bed, pillow on my face, cause I knew he was gonna burst in any second. "Flaky I'm sorry beloved sister." he said opening the door. Lucky for me I'm fast so I ran towards behind the door and held my hands in a gun formation.

"Freeze bitch! Put your hands up and place yourself upon he wall, I will fire at will, my men are armed as well." I said pointing towards my stuffed porcupine, elephant, and bear in the corner.

"I'm sorry officer!" he said putting his hands above his head, and slowly inching his way towards the wall.

"Sorry doesn't pay the bill now does it scumbag! Now return my brush, make-up and shoes and I won't fire."

He scoffed. "You really are dumb flaky there right there."

"Are you assaulting a police of- o-oh... Sorry... Very well then go get dressed in your tux!"

"Yes sir!" he said and walked out of my room.

"Whore!" I yelled. Closing the door with the lock. I sighed, looking around my room. I realized, I had so much space, and yet so little things. I quickly took a box out from under my bed. The wonderful red sparkle dress my step-father had bought me. I took my shower then quickly squeezed into the dress. I then stood infront of the mirror for long minutes, until of course Flippy came in and disrupted the peace.

"Hey sissy, you ready? They called for us!" He looked at me then continued talking. "You need help with your hair?" I nodded and he walked towards me. "Scrunchy?" I gave him a blank stare then took one from my wrist handing it to him. He quickly made a ponytail. It wasn't sloppy though, as i would've done it, as a matter of fact it was perfect.

"Wow thanks Flippy."

He smiled Sheepishly. "No problem now come on we have a wedding to attend."

* * *

** And done... sorry if it was short i wanted to be random but the next chapter will be better, and forth chapter they start school so... interpret it however you want to (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess what! I'm back on this story! Haha! and thanks to a talking buddie i have , Shiroutora, she came up with this wonderful idea to get this drama going, and im glad she did, or else i wouldlve still had writers block. So thank her whenever you can :D Any ways on with the story**

* * *

She stood nervously in front of her huge red mirror, she sighed. _The day Flippy and I become brother and sister_. She thought, shaking her head from the annoying thought.

As if on cue there was a knock on her door, followed by the green eyes who peered in her room. "Flakes your mother is about to walk down the isle hurry your fat ass up." He said, quickly backing away and closing the door.

Applying on last shade of lip gloss, she headed out the door and happily skipped downstairs. "Here mistress Flaky, the flowers. Master Flippy, the rings. Be careful you too! Don't mess this up." Alfred said supporting.

Taking a deep breath, Flaky walled outside, throwing pretty red and pink flowers everywhere. "Wow Flower girl? That must suck for you!" he whispered, I rolled my eyes.

"Ring barer? You have so much pressure on you." I retorted.

"Rather be Ring barer than Flower girl!" Flippy whispered shouted.

"Yea well I'd rather be flower girl than ring barer!"

By now the two teens were outraged at each other for no apparent reason. Well until Flippy slipped on a wet pedal, causing the rings to fly off in different directions. "Oh no." Flippy yelled, panicked.

Flaky quickly pointed under a bench where she had seen on of the rings fly off. "Why can't you do it?" He asked, regretting that he did.

"One I'm a girl and two my dress is to short now move!" Flippy rolled his eyes and made his way under a bench yelling excuse me as he shoved people's feet away from his face.

"Oh I see it!" Flippy yelled, practically running towards it. When he got up, everyone let out a sigh of relief. Well until he accidentally bumped into one of the guys juggling fire.

The first one hit the grass, stating a quickly spreading grass fire. The second one landed near one of the benches, making everyone run away. And the last one, burned up the altar. Flippy looked at Flaky with a nervous look, she shrugged and ran to find her mom.

Flippy took his time, constantly turning around to see how one bad move ruined his dad's special day. He sighed deeply and ran towards his father, who smiled when he saw him. "Flippy, thank god your okay, I thought you'd been killed." Said the old war vet as he hugged his son.

Flaky's mom on the other hand stood arms folded taping her now muddy high heels on the grass. Flaky sighed, knowing what was gonna happen next, wasn't gonna be good. "Fillip?" She said, clutching her fist.

"What?" He said. Noticing her anger he took her hand and she pulled it away.

"Do you see what your _SON_ has done to our beautiful day, he brunt it down to ashes, all because he dropped the rings." Flaky's mom said furiously.

"Calm down honey, he didn't mean it, you saw it happen, he accidentally bumped into the guy, can you blame him. And besides it's a good thing my evil side didn't come out." Flippy's dad yelled, defending his son. "Who knows, your daughter could have pushed him, making him drop the rings."

Now it was Flaky's turn to get furious. "Say what old man? I never would push Flippy on an important day like this."

"Flaky stay out of this!" Her mom yelled. Flaky rolled her eyes and leaned against a tree "Accident my elbow! He was purposely trying to sabotage our wedding, can't you see that."

"Listen here you psycho lady, leave my son out of this. He would never try to interfere with my wedding; especially to women I once loved." Flippy's dad was on the edge of Flipping out.

"Once loved? Really? Because just this morning you told me you loved me Fillip, was that a lie? You know what! I don't want to be anything of ours! Heck I don't want to go around the corner with you!" Flaky's mom screeched.

"You think I would wanna go even a foot near you!"

"Well maybe if you feel that way we shouldn't get married!"

"MAYBE WE SHOULDN'T"

"Fine!" Flaky's mom yelled ending the fierce argument. "Come on Flaky, we are leaving." Flaky sighed and got up following after her mother. Flippy tapped her shoulder.

"Flaky, Ill text you later, we HAVE to fix this!" He whispered. Flaky nodded and without another word he left.


End file.
